A Love Across The Ages
by Sheikah of Hyrule
Summary: The love that the hero and the incarnation of goddess share are one that moves across ages. This story will follow the love of the Hero's of Sky, Time, Twilight, and Hyrule (Breath of the Wild). This is my first fanfic please leave a review and let we know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome one and all to my first fanfic I hope all of you are having wonderful days as it is now summer break for most. Now again this is my first fanfic and I know that this type of story has been made many times before but for my first fanfic I wanted to do something I knew I would have ideas for and was generally liked by the community, anyway I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you think. Please report any issues with grammar or formatting for I am not a skilled writer and the fact I'm writing this whole thing at 2 A.M. Also there will be multiple segments of this I expect there to be 3 more chapters after this one. "Keep pushing to achieve your dreams and always have courage." –Hyrule's Champion_

Chapter 1- Skyward Bound

It was as rays of hope and good fortune had bestowed the citizens of Skyloft after Demises end, everyone seemed to be in good spirits and happy all except for the chosen hero and the reincarnation of the goddess. Zelda found herself sitting on a little island just a bit away from the academy. Soon though she was not alone as she heard Link; her best friend, her hero, her love approaching her.

"Zelda?" he questioned "What are you doing here at this time it's late you should be sleeping. She gave a slight chuckle at that.

"And so should you hero" she teased.

He laughed at that then proceeded to sit down next to her. Instinctively she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Truth be told I'm having trouble sleeping this night." And it was the truth her dreams had been plagued with nothing but ill thoughts and evil scenarios.

He seemed to contemplate something for a little but she had grown used to his silence for she also knew his dream where most likely plagued as well especially with the departure of the companion who assisted him on his journey Fi the sword spirit.

"Would you like to hear a lullaby perhaps it can help you sleep Spirit Maiden" he joked.

"Alright hero I'll take you up on that offer it has been awhile since I've heard you sing anyway" her voice softened and a slight blush began to appear on her cheeks.

"Fi used to sing this to me whenever I had trouble sleeping." He said "But she always told me to pass it on to those I love and care about." Her blush became a little deeper and redder. "It goes like this."

Bear up my

Ancient lullaby

May sweet dreams

Find your head

Tonight

Close your eyes

Neath the velvet skies

Till we meet again

In sorrow hope

Takes flight

Darkness brings

Candlelight

Think of me when

I'm out of sight…

Ease your soul

Of your endless road

Cradled safe and sound in the land

One star gleams

Whispers on the breeze

"Dream your fears away"

Sleep, twinkle of

My eye,

Hold close this

Lullaby

Know that I'm

Always by your

Side…

Looking down Link begins to chuckle for what he sees is a peacefully sleeping Zelda. Not wanting to wake her he just pulls her in tighter to make sure she is warm and then give her a tiny kiss on her forehead and whispers to her silently,

"Good night my dear Zelda, my love."

He smiles warmly as her own smile begins to grow in her slumber; Link watches her rest for a few more moments before sleeps takes him as well.

When they awake still wrapped in each other's embrace they are both quite reluctant to move or even speak. Zelda is the first to speak and the words she says are the best and sweetest thing Link has ever heard.

"Link." She begins. "I love you, please don't ever leave me."

He looks down at her softly and says what Zelda herself never expected to hear.

" I love you too Zel, I always will… and I will never leave you and as long as time its self still moves if I ever lose you I will find you until the end of time." He states firmly but softly.

The two snuggle back into each other's embrace enjoying the comfortable silence of the morning.

"Hey Link" Zelda starts.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"What was the name of the lullaby you sang to me last night?"

"I'm sure it had some name but now I'm calling it Zelda's Lullaby."

She smiled warmly and she knew that she would be able to conquer and challenge face any fear as long as link was by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back to A Love Across The Ages. I hope most of you who are like me on summer vacation enjoying it. This chapter will focus on the hero of time specifically after Termina. I know this wasn't how it showed Majora's Mask ending or what the usual kind of romance fanfic between the hero of time and princess of destiny is but hey we all have to be unique ever once in awhile. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. "Keep pushing to achieve your dreams and always have courage." –Hyrule's Champion_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Love for a Deity**_

It has been three days since Link had entered the land of Termina and save it… only three days or so he thought.

"Link if you are going to be going home you should probably take of the Fierce Deity mask now." Tatl reminded him as he was preparing for his journey home.

He had completely forgotten the mask was even on his face but was met with a terrifying realization when he attempted to pull the mask off.

"Tatl." He began. His fairy companion looked over to him. "I can't take the mask off."

"WHAT TO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TAKE IT OFF HOW CAN YOU NOT TAKE IT OFF?" Tatl was now panicking.

"I mean it won't come off I guess I'll just have to travel back to Hyrule looking like this." Even though he sounded confident like was terrified how the people would react to seeing him like this, more than that he was worried how Zelda would react to seeing him not in his child form.

 **-On his way into Hyrule-**

Link was riding in on Epona's back still thinking of how he was going to get to the castle and explain to Zelda where he has been the past three days and what had happened to him. However, his thoughts were interrupted by yelling and the sound of horses as he realized the Hyrulian Army was coming straight for him. Unsure of what to do Link got off of Epona and on his knees to surrender because he was not going to hurt any of his people even if they mean to kill him he knows what he has become.

"Who are you and where do you come from Demon?" One of the soldiers asked him. Link not knowing what really to say remained quiet as to this of his reply.

"I believe he asked you a question Demon." A slightly deeper yet more feminine voice spoke up. Link suddenly tensed and could not believe what he saw when he looked up even though he recognized the voice immediately for this was the women who taught him her lullaby in another time… it was Impa Zelda's personal guard and handmaiden.

"I say we just strike him down Lady Impa." The original soldier stated "He looks like he knows where he is and is ready to die." The soldier raised his blade ready to take Link's life and Link was prepared, he braced for the brief pain but astonished when he heard a voice he knew all too well cry out in protest "WAIT!"

Link looked up to see the person he traveled home for, who he wanted to spend his life with, who he would suffer all his hard ships all over again for, his Zelda.

It wasn't seeing her that confused the hero the most it was how she now appeared. She seemed to be about four years senior to the last time he saw her but he was only in Termina for three days… right?

She slowly approached him despite the protests of everyone except surprisingly Impa. When she finally reached him he noticed the familiarity in her eyes and was almost startled by her next question. "Is it… is it really you Link?"

He tried to think of some way some way to prove to her that it was him and he knew the perfect way to.

"As long as time its self still flows I will always find you." Tears formed in her eyes upon realization that this was indeed her hero and she threw herself into his embrace.

"I missed you so much Link I never knew I would see you again but I knew if I did I would tell you what I should have three years prior and in another life time."

Link looked at her with shock and awe because now she remembered. She remembers all the experiences they shared all that they went through. He didn't even realized that she dismissed all the soldiers and even Impa until she brought her face mere inches from hers and stared into his eyes.

"I love you Link, oh goddess with all my heart from this time and the last I love you." Link responded with pulling her into a kiss one he's been waiting so long to give her.

"I love you too Zel, I always will."

After a few more moments in each other's embrace Link parted from her and asked her a question he has never been so sure of in his life. "Marry me?" He asked.

Zelda pulled him into another kiss, one slow and full of passion, pulled away and replied with a heartwarming smile "Of course my hero."

And he knew no matter what timeline he was in, or where he was he knew he would always love Zelda for as long as time existed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone I'm back I'm sorry for delaying this so much I had huge writers block and couldn't get in my head what I wanted to do with for this chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy part ¾ of this series with a TP/OOT ZeLink (You will see why OOT is here again) and I will try and release part 4 (BOTW) as soon as I can. I love you all and don't forget to review and thank you for all your support and love through this one-shot series and I'll see you later._ _"Keep pushing to achieve your dreams and always have courage." –Hyrule's Champion_

 **Zelda~**

The Princess of Hyrule was currently preparing for her most anticipated day of the year, the day she could leave the castle and guards behind and travel to the Arbiter Grounds alone. Her council and most people she knows assume it was to personally celebrate the defeat of Gannon or mourn the loss of a friend, but everyone who was close to the princess knew what she really went there for. Not for mourning or celebrating she went the for quality time from her duties, her council, potential suitors, and all her guards, but most importantly to her it gave her quality time with her hero, her love… Link.

 **Link~**

The Hero of Light some called him, sometimes he was the Hero of Twilight, but to him he just wanted to be Link. He wanted to be just a boy, a boy with a serious problem, for he was in love with the Princess of Hyrule. At least he knew someone who had once shared his plight in a different time.

 **Shade** : Link you must share what you feel with her or trust me you are going to regret it for lifetimes.

 **Link** : You seem to be speaking from experience old timer.

 **Shade** : More than you know, in my time I lost the person I loved not once but twice and for that I have remained tormented for eternities. Remember Link a sword wields no power if the one who wields it doesn't hold courage. Do not make the same mistakes I once did now go.

So the Hero set out to where he did every year without fail since the end of the war: The Arbiter Grounds. There he will see the women he loves, The Crown Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

 **Arbiter Grounds** ~

 **Link:** Hello Princess it's great to see you again.

 **Zelda** : Link… you know we can speak freely here there are no needs to be so formal.

 **Link** : I know Zelda it's just I have something I need to say…

Link out of embarrassment turn so Zelda won't see his burning up face.

 **Link** : I have a confession I don't come here every year to celebrate Gannon's defeat as I feel like forgetting that day all the time, I don't come to mourn for Midna she would scold me for that I know and I'm pretty over it already, but what I'm trying to say is I come here every year to see you Zel because… because I love you.

At first she doesn't answer and Link shuts his eyes waiting for the rejection, or laughter, or even the sounds of her running away to be heard but the reaction she gives shocks the hero so much he believes he is now dreaming.

Zelda instead of running or rejecting grabs the hero, embraces him, and pull him into a deep kiss, one of passion and longing.

And together finally she knows now there will be no suitors, no more ruling by herself, and no more being alone for she was going to marry her hero.

~ **2 Months later**

The Royal wedding was happening today and the couple was as happy as could be the new Queen was smiling brighter than ever before if you asked anyone of her handmaids they will swear they've never seen her so happy. Link the hero was also just as happy as his new wife and his friends from Ordon were very happy for him even Ilia who despite being a bit jealous of Zelda was happy for her lifelong friend.

Off in the distance a golden wolf watched the ceremony feeling happiness for his descendent but also sadness at his own loneliness as he let out a sad howl. Just then it appeared as time its self started to slow and the Shade realized he was no longer a wolf nor did he look like a Stalfos. He looked like himself, he looked liked the Hero of Time again, he looked like Link again.

"Link…" No it can't be he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Link…" Why are the gods tormenting him?

A soft hand was place on his shoulder. "Link."

The Hero's Shade turned to find he was not being tormented, he was not hallucinating, he was not crazy, she was her Zelda… his Zelda. The Hero of Time could only stare in awe as his princess moved from behind him to in front of him and despite all the questions he had he could only voice one. "Which one are you."

The Princess in front of him gave a chuckle and instead of responding took off her glove and grasped both his hands and then he knew which one she was. The first one who he fell in love with, the one who traveled with him disguised as Sheik, the one who sent him away, the only one who he could consider his Zelda.

"Link its time for your torment to end come with me and finally have peace please." Zelda said. "Every day I regret sending you back I never took your feelings into account I just thought I was doing what was best for Hyrule… I was playing god again. I never married, I adopted in order to have an heir, and I never forgot you or how much I loved you.

The Shade spent some time thinking about what he was going to say whether or not he could admit to her what she did him then remembering his own words about courage went for it.

"I lost you twice Y'know." He started and when she didn't respond he continued. "I won your heart in the other time even started courting you but I ended it because I could not get over the fact that it wasn't you Zelda.

The Princess of Destiny embraced her Hero and began to sooth him. "It's alright Link, because now you can end your tormenting you've helped your descendent and now we can be together in the sacred realm the gods have seen us fit."

The Hero leaned over kissed his princess and stated simply.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

 _Ending A/N: Hello again everyone who made it this far and took the time to read this story. I want to thank you all for reading and ask you to please leave a review to tell me what you guys think since I don't know if people are actually liking these stories. Thank you all for any support and love and I'll see you next time._


End file.
